Beije o Meu Punho
by victor-kun
Summary: Um amor curioso, melhores amigos amando-se é, nada mais que, uma amizade eterna :3 CatoXPeeta.


Um

oOo

Ele corria distraidamente, a camiseta cinza cavada e pegada ao corpo atlético estava com uma mancha enorme escura, era seu suor, e as pernas cansadas porém musculosas faziam o movimento constante de vai e vem. Aquela era a recompensa por correr quase os quinze quilômetros entre Townswood e o Franzs, dois subúrbios luxuosos anexos a Chicago.

Já havia dado duas voltas entre o seu subúrbio, Franzs e o outro, resolveu parar no clube que costumava sempre parar para malhar, o _Capricorn Club_. Malhou talvez por uma hora, haviam poucas pessoas, porém sua cabeça estava longe, os fones de ouvido o levava a uma viajem à Londres, aonde provavelmente ele estaria.

Sua competição no ramo profissional de Boxe permitia uma boa renda para que ele não precisasse trabalhar, porém já que ele insistia, não poderia lhe negar, aliás, jamais poderia negar-lhe a sua diversão de escrever, já que raramente os dois ficavam mais do que dois dias juntos na semana em sua casa confortável no Franzs. Porém os vizinhos já haviam reparado que naqueles dias em específico Cato havia ficado mais tempo do que já ficara no bairro nobre.

Peeta dizia bastar os dois dias que os dois se encontravam na casa. Cato preferia muito mais que o outro fosse visitá-lo em seu Flat de luxo em Chicago vez ou outra, o que ocasionalmente fazia, porém era apenas por uma ou duas horas. O lutador odiava ter que manter esta distância, porém, em seu ramo a descrição de algo como o amor entre eles tinha de ser absoluta, para a própria segurança do amado.

Deixou um peso cair pesadamente sobre o piso de borracha da academia, era um bom lugar aquela academia, porém era meio opaca se comparada à modernidade dos ginásios da cidade grande.

— Cato! — Exclamou uma pessoa alto o suficiente para ultrapassar o volume dos fones.

— Sr. Richard! — Respondeu o loiro com um meio sorriso. O velho Senhor Richard era, segundo Peeta, o maior fofoqueiro do subúrbio, então tinha de tomar um cuidado estremo com a língua, o que por vezes lhe era custoso. — Tudo bem com o senhor?

O velho obeso sentou-se em um aparato que rangeu ao lado do lutador, ajustou os pesos da máquina e começou a puxar o metal. Ele demorou alguns segundos para falar, já que a idade e a gordura acumulado em seu pescoço não o deixava falar tão facilmente durante o exercício físico.

— Então. — Disse entre suspiros assim que parou a sequencia, enquanto o lutador começava a sua. — Ando bem sim.

— Ah, bom. — Respondeu, já desejando que a conversa não se estendesse.

Deu um sorriso falsete que o loiro facilmente reconheceu, tinha o dom natural de reconhecer atos como aquele.

— E você, está mais por aqui com seu irmão? — A voz curiosa se prolongou, algumas pessoas escutaram a conversa com interesse, principalmente algumas mulheres que praticavam um _spinning_ solitário.

A desculpa para sua quase sempre aparição no subúrbio era que ele e Peeta eram irmãos, e funcionava lindamente.

— Não, ele está em Londres, estou cuidando da casa por ele. — Respondeu lentamente enquanto levantava os pesos.

— Ah! Londres... — Acenou. — Ele é empresário ou algo do tipo? — Perguntou novamente, o que irritou levemente Cato pela curiosidade sobre o namorado.

— Não, escritor. — Disse secamente.

— Ah, sim... Ele é muito reservado... Quase não saí da casa. — Grunhiu enquanto terminava mais uma sessão na máquina, logo que parou, tomou uma respiração e novamente perguntou: — Curioso, não? Seu irmão escritor... E você...

— Boxeador.

— Exato...

— Não acho. — Respondeu Cato, já se irritando, levantou-se, iria beber água e ir para casa, as pessoas naqueles micro-ciclos-sociais se achavam donas da vida de todos. — Agora devo ir, já é tarde.

— Ah, nos vemos! — Abriu um sorriso amplio, o Sr. Richard, estenderia a mão, se esta não esta não estivesse ocupada segurando uma garrafinha aonde o homem logo levou à boca.

Definitivamente o lutador não entendia o porquê do namorado viver naquele lugar tão... O certo é que não conseguia pensar em palavra exata, mas, em um pensamento definiria "nada original". Para ele, Peeta apenas vivia ali pela tranquilidade que lhe permitia escrever seus romances, porém a vida ali era tão cheia de intrigas e de uma cuidado da vida alheia... Lhe enojava.

oOo

Ao caminho de volta à casa, o loiro ficou pensando em quando eles se conheceram. É correto afirmar que ambos sempre tiveram um amor platônico – ambos sempre tiveram _aquele_ medo.

Eles se conheceram quando estudavam juntos em um pequeno distrito a poucos quilômetros de Chicago, suas famílias eram de lá, nasceram lá. Seria algo que sem sombras de dúvidas Peeta escreveria se estivesse narrando o amor deles. "Nasceram um para o outro".

Talvez eles sempre tivessem vivido lá se não fosse pelo pai de Cato que insistiu que o filho começasse a competir. Desde logo o rapaz teve um desempenho exímio, ganhando fama no ramo e claro, dinheiro, o que o fez deixar de lado a família e viver na metrópole.

Já Peeta decidiu, para não se afastar de seu amor secreto, cursar letras em uma universidade da cidade grande, o que ao ver de Cato, lhes permitiu longas e longas horas de proximidade, pelo menos no pequeno apartamento do escritor.

A família de Peeta constituía-se apenas da mãe dele, que era uma boa mulher, era médica e quase havia se mudado para Chicago junto do filho, se não fosse pela avó idosa que ainda precisava dos cuidados da filha, ela jamais mandaria a mãe para o asilo. Porém, Peeta sempre ia vê-la e Cato sempre costumava acompanhá-lo para voltar a ver a pacata cidade.

Cato estacou em uma esquina que o semáforo estava em vermelho para pedestres, então pensou mais um instante. Desconfiava que o namorado havia contado a sua mãe da relação de ambos, já que ela costumava lhe tratar como se fosse da família... Ou talvez fosse apenas aquela paranóia habitual que ele tinha, que alguém soubesse de seu amor com o melhor amigo.

Abominava a idéia de que alguma hora de súbito alguém descobrisse o amor de ambos. Sua carreira iria para o lixo, definitivamente e infelizmente ainda existia o preconceito em seu ramo, sentia-se um tolo por ser a única coisa que sabia fazer. Havia também outro problema: temia pelo outro.

Seus 'amigos' repudiavam homossexuais, já até vira um deles agredir um casal, foi algo que ele teve que engolir secamente a saliva que lhe desceu queimando pela garganta. Para o desconforto de Peeta ele até mesmo tinha que fingir namorar, era uma garota simpática que também era amiga de Peeta, a segunda melhor amiga dele em realidade, ela sabia da relação dos dois e fingia namorar com Cato.

Faltavam apenas dois quarteirões para chegar na casa, então começou a caminhar tranquilamente, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso e o som de "Oh! Darling" tocar no fone. Peet lhe chamava. Apertou o botão do fone de ouvido que o deixou atender.

— Oi! — Exclamou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Cato. — Respondeu com sua voz sempre pragmática. — Estou em Nova Iorque. — O lutador achou estranho o tom de sua voz, era suave e sussurrante demais.

— Ah! Mas... Não ia ficar mais uma semana em Londres? — Indagou, olhando para os dois lados e atravessando a rua, ainda desconfiado pelo outro.

— Não aguentei! — Sua voz soou profunda, como se ele falasse distante do celular.

— Tudo bem... — Acenou, mesmo sabendo que o outro não estava vendo-o. — Mas, quando você chega?

— Amanhã!

— Tudo bem. — Afirmou novamente, abrindo um sorriso. — Te espero então... Quer algo especial? Algo como _Whisky_?

— Arg! Não me fale de _Whisky_ nunca! _Idiota_! — A voz dele pela primeira vez ficou alta e realmente brava.

— Tudo bem! — Respondeu rindo Cato, adorava-o provocar com esta citação icônica.

— Nos vemos... — A voz novamente ficou baixa. — _Querido_. — Ainda mais baixo, porém audível ao loiro que sorriu.

Assim que Peet desligou a ligação a música voltou a soar alta. Cato teve flashes de memória quanto ao _whisky_ citado. A memória envolvia muita bebida roubada da adega do pai, a primeira bebedeira de ambos... O primeiro beijo deles, tudo ao som de "_Sweet Child O' Mine_", não podia ouvir esta música sem querer beijá-lo profundamente. Fora um momento extremamente feliz, para ele definitivamente, mesmo que ambos tivessem se afastado por um tempo depois de tal beijo. Mas como no próprio livro do seu amado dizia:

"_Amar. Amar é perdoar. Amar é aprender a significar; A macular e talvez machucar. Porém, sempre remediar."_

Ele se lembrava disto porque quando Peeta dera a ele seu primeiro livro, deixara com o marcador de página no lugar e grifado em azul. Dissera que havia escrito isto quando chegara em casa em tal dia e escrevera a trôpego a mensagem que guardaria como um dos mais preciosos pertences.

Excitou-se mais do que o necessário, iria passar na casa e pegar o cartão-de-crédito para logo ir ao mercado comprar algumas bobagens que sabia que animaria o _seu namorado_. Talvez até mesmo cozinhar uma lasanha... Ou melhor, comprá-la e fingir que ele mesmo cozinhou e sempre receber aquele olhar desconfiado do menor.

Correu o resto da rua e chegou ao gramado bem cuidado da casa branca de dois pisos, de cadeira de balanço na pequena varanda, com uma macieira ao lado... Aquela imagem sempre lhe fazia sorrir, a diferença do cinza da cidade lhe fazia sentir o que as vezes se esquecia. Apesar das superficialidades o subúrbio tinha seu mérito.

Olhou a maçaneta da porta, estava aberta e ele definitivamente não a deixara daquela forma. Estranhou e muito, preparou-se para desarmar um bandido, coisa que lhe parecia absurda, aqueles lugares, os subúrbios costumavam ser de uma segurança até mesmo exagerada.

Empurrou a porta lentamente para que ela não rangesse, entrou ainda mais silenciosamente, já não respirava, os ouvidos estavam aguçados, havia abaixado os fones de ouvido e se preparado para espancar o idiota que havia sonhado em roubar o namorado.

O hall de entrada parecia intocado, ele andou mais um pouco, indo para a sala. Era um cômodo claro, as grandes janelas de correr e as cortinas brancas faziam com que não houvesse durante o dia um mínimo canto escuro. Tudo parecia realmente intocado, até mesmo a TV não tinha cabos desconectados, nem o _Blu-Ray_ havia sido desconectado com o intuito de ser furtado.

Aquilo estava muito estranho. Naquele ponto estava ao lado do sofá em forma de "L", era em um tom cinzento-claro e as almofadas fofas algumas atiradas ao chão e outras sobre o sofá.

Iria caminhar até a cozinha quando em um instante algo contornou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, seu sangue ferveu como a reação de uma faísca em um mar de gasolina. Ele agarrou o braço do invasor e desarmou-o do que é que seja que poderia estar segurando, atirou-o sobre o sofá e o prendeu em um segundo.

Porém não era um homem drogado ou um retardado que havia entrado em sua casa sem permissão. E sim o verdadeiro dono da casa: Peeta Mellark, com seu cabelo negro caído de forma despreocupado, seus olhos azuis tão brilhantes como o céu da mais linda manhã e um sorriso doloroso porém em uma expressão de imutável diversão.

Cato que mantinha uma distancia segura do prisioneiro sorriu em um humor maldoso, apertando ainda mais o golpe, não com a verdadeira maldade de machucá-lo, mas com o intuito de beijá-lo forte e profundamente. Aquele _escritorzinho_ pagaria por tê-lo enganado e quase tê-lo machucado.


End file.
